Son of Ray
by TrollficsGalore
Summary: This is a trollfic, yada yada yada.


One day Ray comfort was in china somewhere in the china enjoying gods craetion he went to a valley somewhere and was exploring the bamboo thickits. He wanted spread the word of Jesus to the chinese. He went and met a skunk whose name was Skunk and was alos american and christian so they brofisted. Unfortuantely when he tried to convert all the everyone else they were buddists and were gtfo old man.

Ray was :(

Then ray was looking over to a lake next to the lake was a sexy vixen practice chinky fighting attacks. Ray comfort got an erection and thought how can I get it on with her? /He then got an idea pryed to jesus and when jesus came down he said "fuck you nigger exodus 22:19 and levitucs's 18:23 & 20:15 no fuck da aminals"

Then Ray said NOPE she walk and talk so not animal. She's a fuzzy.

Jess facplamed and said "fuck you fine but she already like the rabbit" Ray comfort said "What rabbit?" Jesus sadi "The little gray one" then he left.

Ray said "THANK YOU JSESE!" He went and fouund the rabbit his namr rabbit chiilin in his underground house. Ray threw grenades in the tunnel leading to his house and rabbit exploed into 1 piececs.

Everyone was sad and had a funerl for rabbt and skunk and fox were super saiyan sad. Ray said I'm sorry he die. He then asked fox to go on a date to with him and said yes. Jesus was that one picture of jesus google it google "jesus wink" the first picture was his expresssion. After they went on a date Kirk Camron rode in on a giant Crocoduck and said "jesys sent me to make sure you live happy life."

They went on a loveboat ride rideing on the Crocoduck. Skunk was playing romace music he called it christian music.

Aftr many dates ray and fox went on camera on tv in front of the yniverse tryimg to prove jesus. Ray said "fox marry me?0" she said yes and everyine in the universe became chriitiin.

Ray and fox lived a wunderfful life married and had 2 kids theiir names were Jeff and Kirk named after kirk camron. Jeff was wanted to be a scietist and studied creation and kirk (well call him KC short for Kirk COmfort) he was a wanted be a watchmaker. jeff read the bible genesis and learned aboot adam and eve and the tree of knowledge. He aslo read about the tower bable andn was confused.

If the tower of bable was high enough reach hevan than how come no one build something like that now? He asked his dad this and ray said "Everyone could speak the same language so they for could make it and now we can't"

Jeff was confused because why make planes when back then the best method to go high was make tall buikdings? LogIc = Not found so jeff kept reading.

He learned that Adma and eve were not enough to have genetic diversity therefor they genes would be fucked and they make retarded babies. Also why would there be different races made no sense if speciation ddn't happin.

Afetr a while jeff had 100000 questions he asked Ray who was getting fuck-you annoyed and said "Sftu stop questioning god." Jeff was D:

Then one day he was reading the bible his mom Fox who was still a buddist said "dat book is full of shit." She threw it in the garbage and he cried. :,(

Jesus was :,(

Then for no reason budda showed up and sadi "how ya like me nao, bithc? :3" Jesus acame down from heaven and was "Aw no she di'nt!" Then suddenly buddha jesus Allah Zeus the flying spagetty monster and all the other gods satrted fighting and started dying all the gods were killed in the battle except for one but he vanished before any 1 could see him.

Fox also died in the explosion. :( Jeff and KC and Ray cried and jeff said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They had funral.

MANY YEARS LATER

For a long time Ray and jeff had been training to become the most power creationists. They trainied with all the most powerful fighters Goku, the Ninja Turtles, Sailor moon, Samurai jack etc. Everyone on the plante had turned from jesus and were atheists and beleved in evolushun which evil. Ray and Jeff wanted to rid the world of evil but ray was getting very old. One day when they wre going on a trip to the next area which was equestria ray said "You go I'm to old coem back when you are knighted" Jeff said "plz father we must go and get training from celestia together or you no be knighted." Ray said "It's all good noow go without me I need to rest"

Jeff went to equestia where he learned use magic and got a powerful sowrd which had looked exactly like Warrior of Light's sword from dissida. He was knighted the "Harmony Knight" by Celestia. After he was doone he said "I cant wait to tell my dad! :D" But very sad because when he whent back to Ray ray had passed on. Jeff cried and jesus took him to heaven where jeff could see both his parents his parents kiss and jeff was :,(

Meanwhiel KC had become compete evil and was trained by all the bad guys Friza, shredder, whoever the bad guy in sailor moon is and Akku and Garland Sephiroth Sigma eggman bowser officer tenpenny and Discord. He was knighted by the evil guys and named "Discord Knight" also changed his name to Ebil so not be confused with kirk cameron. Garland gave Ebil his sword.

Since that day evryone in the world were athists except america whcih had become facist under christian evryone and they renamd to the united states of facist. The USF were taking over all the other country no believe and made them belieev in jesus. Everything was good until one day when Jeff was living in Equestria.

Jeff was living in equestia which had becom part of USF and he had become a creeation scientist when one day Kirk came in rode in on his crocoduck and said "We must go to celestia." Kirk was trained too, he had a badass machine gun and was the soldier class used grenaded and rokket launchers and everything.

When they got to celestia she sadi "Kirk and jeff there's a powerful force a dark knight who want to kill everyone. He threatened to get he hands on the secret item if he no kill everyone if he didnt get the crystal but I didn t give it too him becayse i Knwe he would do evil."

Then Celestia pulled ot a map and said now look

Then hwen then he looked and the map had two bigass giantass countries only: USF and China. "This is very much not good" said Jeff. He knew that if they went to war then byebye earth. Was at that piont he decided to not be and american anymore. Jesus came to him and said "da fuq, nigga?" But he sadi sorry jesus but I have to rotect gods planet from the empire and china.

So now it was war between the big countries of the world The facists christins and the commie buddist. Equestira was still part of USF but secretly celstia and Jeff were in the resistance and jeff was banging luna secretly. So jEff and celestia and luna and Kirk were in the resistance and they sadi "we need more members or else" So they tried to learn how to get more.

MEANWHILE

The USF was a bigass badass empire if you were in borderlands and hovered your crosshair over it then it wood say BAD ASS IMPIRE in all caps then you would thrpw your game in the garbage because it sucks ass. Anyway Discord night was walking badassidly to the president Rick Santorums son. When you were in USF it played the music was the archadia theme from the ff12.

When he git there rick santorum son whose name Don, he said "Ebil your brother betryed the empire and you must kill and the crystal get it." ebil sadi to don: "Okay. and laughed evilliy."

Now jedf was training to be more powerful and was to be saving the wurld from EBIL. His evil brother who was his twin brother also btw. Ebil busted in to on twilight and raped her still alive corpse until she was killt. Then he held up twilingts head that he ripped off and showed it to everyone even though she was had her head ripped off and vagina destroyed tthen twilight was still alive and screamed. Ebil laughed then thru her head at the wall smacking her brains and killing her. Jeff said NOOOOOOOOOO because she was his fav pony and he ran to her bareley alive head and said WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY and she dead.

Ebil said "come at me bro" jeff and ebil started fihgt and got many blood all over everyiine was dying for no reason as they fought. "FUCK YOU NIGGER said jeff" ad Jeff used a kamayhayaha and killed his borther. Evyeone was happy untik it was learned that his bro was still alive barely alive from the attack. Ebil got upp and bitch slapped Jeff so hard that he dropped his sword and could no get it up.

"I AM POWERFUL TO BE KILL!" said ebil warshingtonly. His sowrd held it up to jeffs neck threatening to cut his jigger vain.

Just then the theme this one it was aso from ff12 it was FIGHT TO THE DEATH music from ff12 started playing. Jeff prayed to jesus and jesus came down.

HELP JESUS said jeff but Jeus just stared and said nothing. "Jesus is evil and also our father" said EBil badassidly. ebil said "see he kill rabbit was the old boyfriend of our mom and jesus helped there evil" said jeff THATS 

and he got up with badssidness and bitch slapped the shit outta jesus. HWYYYYYYYYYYYY he screemed and jesus said "Stfu" then outta nowhere ebil assassined jesus and said "LOLZ IM THE NEW LEADER OF THE WURLD" using his new powers he killed china and ruled the whole world the end. 


End file.
